Birthdays
This is a page where you can keep track of all the Birthdays of the LCDWiki Dolls. January *Sierra New Year - January 1 * Gloomy Pink Bow - January 2 * Waffle Jars N' Jam - January 2 * Sour Lime, Dusk Featherbed, Gillow Featherbed, Billow Featherbed and Pillow Featherbed - January 3 * Confection Dunk 'n' Milk - January 11 *Penny Beaniepounce - January 13 *Sahara Mirage - January 13 *Snowy Coldy 'N' Stuff - January 15 * Jade Blonden Happiness - January 15 * Vocaloi Ninja - January 16 * Electra Cybertronic - January 18 * Squirt Lil Top - January 19th * Flamey Jalapeno - January 20 * Nicki Lovely Cutie - January 21 *Anna/Aliah Computer Monitor - January 22 *Aria Planettes - January 27 *Brown Chocolateroll - January 27 *Ein Planettes - January 27 *Rhythm Jingletunes - January 27 *Luka Megu - January 30 *Zinnia Zebra - January 31 *Azure Chiello - January 31 *Mary Anne Fun 'n' Happy - January 31 *Leo Might - Januray 26 February *Harry Styles - February 1 *Star Blaze - February 1 *Rin and Len Kagami - February 2 * Weather Sun Fun - February 2 * Candace Coolio - February 4 * Courage Brave 'N' Pretty - February 4 *Blair Red - February 7 *Mangekyou A (万華鏡) - February 7 *Mangekyou B (鬼さん) - February 7 *Solange Stops Bullies - February 7 *Molly Makeup - Febuary 7 *Karmin.E.Gyptian - February 8 *Olivia Clumsy Doll - February 11 *Nana Gadget- February 11 * Dracu Laura - February 14 * Truffle Cocoa Cuddles - February 14 * Rainbow Dash Flash - February 14 * Sassy Wild Hair - February 17 *Ayisha Pink - February 19 *Minty Choc Eucalyptus - February 19 *Sweetheart Muffin - February 20 *Pink Pinkie Pie - February 26 *Strawberry Jelly Jam - February 27 *Wendy Strawberry - Febuary 27 *Patricia Topsyturvy - February 29 *Claire Anette - February 29 March *Sachi Japan - March 1 *Fashion Dress Box - March 1 *Princess Sunnyshine of Sunland, LCDI - March 2 * Mary Russia - March 4 * Oanna Oreo Cookie - March 4, 2008 *Cookiez Rock 'N' Roll - March 5 *Twirly Tumblelina - March 7 * Barbara Doll - March 9 * Jewel Sparkles - March 13th * Kelli Glitz 'N' Glamour - March 13th, 2005 * Twilight Stary Sparkles - March 13th *Tori Sing Rocks - March 14 *Oreo Creamyfrosting - March 14 *Clover D. Leprechaun - March 17 * Lightning Brat - March 19 *Charamel Cocoa Cookie - March 19 *Sarah Springrun - March 20 * Baylee Blue - March 22 * Misty Mysterious- March 24th *Anissa Violet - March 26 *Waffle Hazel Dip - March 26 April *Allen and Rilliane Wackycus and Peanut Big Top - April 1 *Balloon Party Hat - April 3 *Karina iPad Tech - April 3 *Fluttershy Kind 'n' Sweet - April 4 *Izzy Gypsy - April 8 *Ariana Lawyer Case - April 9 *Pantyhose Lyla Bumps 'N' Splatter Splashes - April 9 *Aspen Evergreen - April 10 *Scissors Pony Style - April 11 *Lucy Redheart - April 12 *Spirit Pom Poms - April 15 *Duke Stillwaiting - April 18 * Katherine Dark Side - April 20 *Gina Green - April 22 *Penelope Green - April 22 May *Miley School Principal - May 1 *Mango Tiki Wiki - May 2 *Emily Oliver University - May 7 *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises - May 12 *Syrup Foxy Rings - May 14 *Chippy Cookie Crumble - May 15 *Slate CaveStone - May 15 *Darryl Lionheart - May 18 *Bloom Flowerpot - May 19 *Sandy Sea Shells - May 19 *Pickles B.L.T - May 21 *Lemonade Soda Pop - May 22 *Tachippe` Trevoir` - May 24 *Roleplay Shippings n Fanfics - May 29 *Speedy Fender Bender - May 30 June *Choco Dunk 'N' Crumble - June 1 * Princess Sandy Featherton - June 2 * Brianna Tiki Wiki - June 2 *Blossom Smart 'N' Nerdy, Bubbles Cute 'N' Bubbly and Buttercup Tomboy 'N' Brave - June 2 *Pix E. Flutters - June 2￼ *Ground Water 'N' Air - June 6 *Sea Ocean Starwater - June 8 * * *Rebecca Rags - June 10 *Maria Philippines - June 12 *Lucy Fender Bender - June 19 *Sabrina Summerswim - June 20 *Cala Maria Sea Shells - June 20 *Melanie Shinyshoes - June 21 *Vana Musicblue - June 21 *Miles Musicnotes - June 21 *Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour - June 24 *Princess Rainbow Loopenboom - June 27 *Keira Rollingwheels - June 29 July *Taylor United States of America - July 4 * Annie Beth Wise- July 12th * = = *Twilight Moon and Dot Starlight - July 20 *Lollipop Fruit - July 20 *Hairspray Cut 'n' Style - July 20 *Rocky CaveStone - July 25 *Sherriff Dusty Trails - July 28 *Storm E. Sky - July 29 *Ace Fender Bender- July 30th August #Captain Treasurechest - August 7 #Louise Sings-a-lot - August 9 #Victoria Buttonburg and Vannessa Buttonburg - August 9 #Sena Stinks-a-Lot - August 9 #Smores Fluffy Mallow - August 10 #Sherry D. Invisible and Achieve D. Impossible - August 12 #Suzy Korea - August 13 #Penny Photo Picture - August 19 #Issa Von Veritas - August 19 #Lemons 'N' Squeeze - August 21 #Orange Dips - August 21 #Blueberries 'N' Bows - August 22 #Lady Fireball - August 23 #Sally Wonder - August 26 #Hatsu Miku - August 31 September *Honey Sweety Scones - Whole month of September. *Cookie D. Dipper - September 4 *Crust Pepperoni 'N' Cheese - September 5 *Rose Carries-Her-Bags - September 6 *Eva Dark Side - September 11 *Benjamin Coup De - September 14 *Macaroni Pepperoni 'N' Cheese - September 15 * Shiny Dusty Trails - September 17 *Lucille Dance-a-Lot - September 21 *Ashley Autumnleaves - September 22 *Kathrinne Sewnton - September 22 *Active Play Day - September 24 *Starlight SuperStar - September 28 *Kimchi Korea - September 28 *Pinkcess Bonnibel - September 30 October *Pinky Poodle - Whole month of October. *Winky Poodle - Second Week of October *Violin Marie Jingletunes - October 1 *Marcy Leane Bloody - October 5 * Juicy Orange - October 6 *Alie the Theresian - October 7 *Smilene Heart Smiles - October 7 * Maila A. Letter - October 9 * Blaze Flicker Flame - October 10 * Thunder Brat - October 10 *Addie Adventure and Abbie Adventure - October 11 *Berry Jars 'N' Jam and Sunny Side Up- October 12th *Bea Spells-a-Lot- October 16th *Red Apple Jack - October 21 *Bella Rollingwheels - October 23 *Spooky Blueberry Stitched 'N' Sewn -October 24 *Fruity Orange and Spot Splatter Splash - October 25 *Trina Dance Rocks - October 25 *Gabi Hates Bullies - October 29 *Helen Halloween - October 30 *Death Stitched N Sewn - October 30 *Spooky Broomsticks - October 31 *Halre Blood Drizzle - October 31 *Columbus Treasurechest - October 31 * Tricky O' Ween - October 31 November *Scary O' Ween - November 1 *Cosplay Costume Play - Novermer 1 *Cecilla Ghost Whisper - November 1 *Savannah Kawaii N Epic - November 1 *Victoriana Beautifulmusic - November 3 *Mayo Ham 'N' Cheese - November 3 *Creative Art Splash - November 14 * Max Paintball - November 19 *Rachel Bumps 'N' Bruises - November 21 *Cherry Cupcake - November 21 *Madame Battlescarred - November 23 *Pink Strawberrycake - November 26 *Razzy Long Hair - November 28 * Pencil Sketch pad - November 28 * Alista Draws A Lot - November 28 * Grumpy Jokes-a-Lot - November 1 December *Ginger Bread Dough-Cookie - December 2 *Crumbs Sugar Cookie - December 4th *Caramelle D` Chocolat - December 8 *Rina Musicnotes - December 13 *Vanilla Cookies 'N' Cream - December 13 *Taylor Swift - December 13 *Frosty Ice Crystals and Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff - December 21 *Carolle Christmasjoy - December 24 *Louis Tomlinson - December 24 *Jolly Sleighbells - Decemeber 24 *Jingle Sleighbells - December 25 *Ivy Snow Diamonds - December 26 *Land Water 'N' Air - December 27 *Birthday Drippy 'n' Yummy - December 31 Some of the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls have new Kids like Baseball Gang, Gothics, Farmers, Princes, Princesses, Pirates, Mermaids, and Fairies birthdays. New * *Twilight Mellowtone - Unkown *Brocolli Green N Yummy - Unknown *Spicy Red Pepper - Unknown *Carrot Hippity Hop - Unknown *Tomato Sauce Dip - Unknown * * *Polly Green Tree - Unknown *Cesar Common Face - Unknown * * * Category:Family of Dolls Category:Important Pages Category:Information Category:Lists